The Best Wish Ever!
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A boy. A mythical idol. A magical, wondrous place. Belief, friendship, and family.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello, my dear viewers. First story of 2018, here we are! Now this story is particularly different. Young Harry Potter has been born in the year of 1988, instead of 1980, and he's 7 years old in the year of 1995. Charlie Calvin is presumably 9 years old in 1995. Scott or Santa has been at the job for nearly 2 years now as Christmas is not done yet. So, enjoy and imagine what is happening. -Traveler.**

There are many legends and myths, yet the biggest myth idol is Santa Claus, the man himself. He has been around for 2,500 years, yet nobody except for some choice families knows when a Santa dies or retires, another Santa takes the job, basically like the president without voting and all that stuff. The North Pole knows about every world within the countries, and there's one that interacts closely with Santa's magic, and that's the Wizarding World. Yet there's the mundane world, and that's where our story begins.

Through Britain, over fields of green, the mist of fog, the cobblestones of villages, and large glass buildings of a city, and toward the similar yet boring suburbs, is a house by the name of 4 Privet Drive, and hiding besides the shed is a young boy with a mess of black hair, and bright green eyes hiding behind taped and broken glasses. He looks like 5, yet truly 7.

He merely has been in school for a while, yet he had never heard of Santa Claus until this recent morning, when someone told him that if he sent a letter of what he really wanted from his heart, Santa Claus can come and make it true. The boy had hope in his heart for the first time ever, and now he's writing a letter with all the best he could. He's smiling softly as he finished the litter with his newfound name, Harry Potter on it, when a obese, pig-like boy grabbed his letter, and laughed with a smirk, "You're writing a letter to Santy, freak! Dad will hear about this! Daddy, look what the freak has done!".

He ran with Harry chasing him into the house, "No, that's mine! Give it back, Dudley!". Dudley chortled smugly as he ran into the living room toward his father and mother. Vernon Dursley is a large, grossly obese man who's quick of anger, yet smart as a frog, and his wife, Petunia Dursley, a skinny, plain-looking woman looked up as Dudley called, "Daddy, the freak wrote a letter to Santy! Look!". He thrusted Harry's letter, and Harry who froze still upon the border of the rug in the living room, has watched his Uncle's face change to chaulky white, crimson red, puce purple, and finally sickly green as he growled.

"Boy, you are punished to the cupboard, without food for a week. You don't deserve the shelter, the food, the room we give you, yet you did this, this freaky thing. Understand?!". Vernon shouted, and Harry shrank down, his shoulders hiding his face, as he whispered, "Yes, sir.". He left the living room, but not without a last glance at his letter, the letter to Santa Claus, get thrown into the fire which is devastating to little Harry, and he gave out a whimper under his breath, and headed to his room, the cupboard under the stairs.

Little did he know, there was another way of sending the letter besides going by mundane mail. If you throw it into the fire, the ashes are sent to the North Pole, and the magic will make it whole and complete as it was, as it's normal to do in the Wizarding World. Harry will not be sad soon enough. For it's merely a week before Christmas, Harry's wish will be known.


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of miles away, over oceans and lands of earth, and over floating ice floes, toward a place called the Arctic. The frozen land is hiding a precious secret below. Through unbreakable ice, is a incredible dome of semi-chilly air, and as the dome elevates into the icy/snowy ground, a town is revealed.

The architecture is comfy, cute, and elf-size, except for one special building. And that's Santa's workshop. It contains the work-space of toy building/making, the stalls of Santa's reindeer, and much more. One elf is walking inside the hallway toward Santa's bedroom/office, having pointy ears as proof as he looks human in many ways, wearing a red striped tunic, dark brown trousers, black shoes, and a velvet green beret with ribbons on it under his medium length dark brown hair. His dark brown eyes are furrowed in a concerned way.

He walked in, called out, "Santa?". A warm, astounding voice called out, "Office.". The elf turned around, and saw his boss sitting in his office chair behind his big, ornate desk. Santa Claus, formerly Scott Calvin looked up at the elf, his bright blue eyes sparkling, and wearing red suspenders over a red shirt, and red pants, and black boots. His snow white beard wrinkled along with Santa's smile. "Ah, Bernard. What can I do for you?". Bernard, who's known as the head elf bit his lip nervously, "Santa, I think you should see this. This just came in a hour ago by fireplace.".

"Rather late in the year as Christmas's in a week, you sure it came by fireplace?". Santa asked curiously as he received the letter from Bernard. "Santa, this letter didn't come in a envelope like the others. You really need to read it.". Bernard seriously replied as he stood by. Santa blinked and sighed as he rarely saw Bernard this serious. He opened up the letter whole, and widened his eyes as he read it.

 _Dear Santa Claus,_

 _I am Harry Potter, and somebody told me that you make wishes come true from what we kids really want in our hearts. I think my family hates me. I found the word 'hate' in the school library. Can you get me a different family, a new home, please? I know Uncle says that magic's not real, but I don't believe him. I lied to him. I am sorry if I got on the bad list. Can you least please try to help find a family for me?_

 _Thank you, Harry._

Santa exhaled a breath, and looked up to Bernard, "Is this the boy who is famous in the Wizarding World?". Bernard nodded, "The very same. I checked the magical signature, and get this, he never, never sent a letter before this one.".

Santa shook his head, "Get me the nice and naughty list, please. Harry sounds like he's genuinely a good kid.". Bernard smiled softly, "Okay, boss. Be right back.". He went off into the hallway to head downstairs into the workshop. Santa looked at the letter again. "What a big wish, little Harry.". He commented softly. A few minutes later, Bernard came back in, with the nice and naughty list.

"Okay, Santa, I got the 'H' names from the Wizarding and Mundane worlds.". He gave the list to Santa who quickly glanced down, down until he found Harry's name. He smiled softly, "Harry's on the nice list. Wow, all his life, quite a record.". Santa pursued his lips thoughtfully, and replied, "Since we're on a deadline this week, how long can you check on Harry?".

Bernard blinked, and smirked softly, "Have you forgot that I am literally 1,500 years old, and I know every trick, all the rules in the Handbook? I can check on him every day as long as you don't need me.".

Santa smiled at him, "Then why don't you start this minute? I am fine. I was meaning to check the list twice, anyway.". Bernard smiled and nodded, and vanished in a blast of star sparkles as Santa proceeded to check the list casually, with a comment. "Don't worry, Harry. Bernard's got you.". He knew Bernard will keep a eye on this unique boy, this boy who ignited a magical place in his heart so quickly with his genuine letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernard had never felt so shocked, so angry, so..so pained until he watched Harry with his relatives. Dinnertime, he was never fed, only cooked, and sent to a tiny cupboard which served as his room, and with a very brief bathroom break, Bernard managed to see the inside of the cupboard, and he was horrified to see that Harry barely had a blanket and a awfully lumpy mattress, and some broken toys. He's awfully small for his age, and those horrible clothes are raggedy on him.

He knew he had to take Harry to the North Pole immediately, but how? He licked his lips and then grinned as a idea came to him. He magicked up a booklet, which speaks of some fake movie, and put it where the pudgy boy called Dudley could see it, and sure enough, Dudley nagged his parents quite loudly, begging to go see the movie. They left the house with the uncle threatening Harry to clean the kitchen and return to the cupboard when he's done.

Harry sighed heavily as he stared at the plates, and muttered, "Not even some crumbs to eat.". A soft voice sounded out, "Aww, Harry, where you will be going, it's full of food you can eat.". Harry turned around, shocked to see a older kid standing before him, then he blinked as he saw the kid's ears.

"W-who are y-you?". Harry stuttered in surprise. The kid grinned, "Name's Bernard, head elf. Santa sent me, and here I am.". Harry gaped, "You know Santa?".

Bernard chuckled, "Kiddo, I am practically best friends with him. I usually help him at the North Pole. So, what do you say? You said you wanted a different family, a different home. It's your wish. We saw and read your letter.".

"You got my letter?". Harry whispered softly. Bernard nodded, "Yeah, we did. And Harry, you'd be happy that you're not on the bad list. You're on the nice list.". Harry looked down at his feet, and scuffled forward, hugging Bernard who was surprised a bit, but smiled as he scuffled Harry's hair gently. Harry whispered, "You're helping me?".

"Kiddo, that's what we elves do. We make toys, and help anyone in trouble. So you coming with me or what?". Bernard leaned back to kneel before Harry, and looked at him seriously with a grin. Harry looked around, and then nodded. "Can I grab my favorite toy?". Bernard nodded, "Of course you can. Go on and get your toy, Harry.".

Harry actually smiled for the first time in his life, and he pranced on to the cupboard, opening it up, and leaning in to grab his most precious thing he ever had in his life, and came out walking with a raggedy, but loved stuffed dog in his hand, cradling it against his chest. Bernard chuckled, "What's his name?".

"Padfoot.". Harry replied, smiling shyly. Bernard nodded and held out a hand to Harry, "Well, let's get you and Padfoot home. Oh, and magic's real.".

Harry giggled, "I knew it.". Bernard grinned, and replied, "Close your eyes, it's your first time transporting with me. It's gonna be okay.". Harry hugged him, "I trust you, Bernard.". Bernard spoke nothing as he immediately tightened his arms around Harry, and the duo disappeared in a whoosh of star sparkles, leaving the Dursley Household alone in a matter of seconds.

The Dursleys will assume that the freak had ran away, unknowing that Harry found a true home, a place he belongs in with all his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

-4 years later- 1999

It was the middle of summer yet the North Pole is impossibly cold, which is normal for the residents up there. Santa's workshop is busy at the moment, which is not usually normal at the time, but the elves has a perfect reason for that. It's their incredible boss's ward's birthday today. But where is the birthday boy?

Santa was walking downstairs to the workshop as he has been looking for his ward. "Excellent work, elves! The cake looks fantastic! Charlie, where is he?". He asked one of the elves.

The elf shook his head, "Sorry, boss. I haven't seen Charlie or Harry since this morning.". Santa sighed heavily as he overlooked Harry's birthday party. It wasn't everyday that his ward turns 11. He is very happy that his son got along so well with Harry since they met upon Christmas Eve years ago after Harry's rescue from Britain. Even Laura and Neil loves Harry too, through they're busy raising little Lucy who's 3 at the moment back in the Mundane world. Santa saw Bernard, "Bernard! Have you seen the boys?".

Bernard sighed, "Is it wrong that I have a feeling that they're in trouble right now?". Santa muttered, "You're not alone, Bernard. It has been ages since they got into trouble last time.".

Bernard grumbled, "Santa, it was last year, and they nearly destroyed the bearberries cart for the polar bears, all which happened because they snuck in to be flying on jetpacks from ELFS!". Santa winced as he remembered that incident, and replied, "Luckily, they got banned from ELFS forever. I hope they are okay wherever they are.".

-The outskirts of the village-

A dark brown-haired, thirteen years old boy with soft brown eyes were running in midst along a raven black-haired birthday 11 years old boy with bright green eyes. "How did you even convince those wolves to play poker?". Charlie, the older boy asked Harry the younger boy, and Harry grinned, "Charm, lots of charm.". Harry certainly learned a lot from Santa and Bernard respectively on using magic, and finding his own way as well.

Charlie groaned lightly, "I can't believe you won a pile of meat ribs!". Harry snickered at Charlie's look of disarray, as he carried a bag from his belt hook, pristine full of stocked ribs. "Yet they're chasing us!". Harry laughed. The Arctic wolves are sure chasing them, barking and yipping as the boys ran, and whistled when they saw their transportation, which was Comet.

Comet groaned in reindeer talk, "Now what?". Charlie replied hurriedly, "Comet, get in gear! We got trouble behind us!". He hopped into Comet's back, grabbing the reins with Harry shouting to the wolves, "Fine, you have the ribs back! Okay, I admit it was a bad idea in the first time, Charlie! You were right as always!". He threw the bag off to the wolves, turning to jump into Comet's back, hugging Charlie from behind.

"Hyah, Comet!". Charlie urged as Comet ran and fled off with the duo holding on for the ride. They flew over the village, heading to the open doors of the stables, and landing almost perfectly with a couple of bumps. "Whoo, thanks, Comet.". commented Harry as he got off the reindeer. Charlie grinned as he got off, "Yeah, you deserve some oats for that takeoff and landing.". Comet grunted happily, "Gee, thanks, boys. Uhh, you gotta turn around.". He then moaned lightly as he saw someone behind the boys.

"Did you take Comet for a fun ride, boys?". asked a stern voice. Charlie and Harry winced as they turned around to see Santa standing with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the duo. "Dad, Pops. We didn't take Comet for a ride. We just..". The boys tried to explain as Santa's eyes tilted slightly to the corner as he leaned forward, "Yes?".

Harry stammered, and pointed to Charlie, "It was his idea, not mine!". Charlie glared at Harry, "Oi, it was your idea, Harry!". They argued, clamoring in a helpless situation which Santa whistled shrilly, "Boys, boys! It doesn't matter if it was Charlie's or yours, Harry. What matters is that you got into trouble without asking me for riding Comet, or even being on the outskirts of the village. Now since today is Harry's birthday, from the next day to the weekend, you're both grounded, and for your punishment, you have to clean out the stalls, and sweep out the Hall of Snow Globes. Is that clear?".

Charlie sighed heavily, and nodded, "Yeah, dad.". Harry replied, "Yes, sire.". Santa frowned at Harry's use of words. "Harry, you know you aren't allowed to say that here. It's in the past. The Dursleys are gone. You're okay here. Today's your birthday. You don't want to be sad, do you?".

Harry shook his head and hugged Santa, "I know, Papa.". Santa smiled softly, and looked over at Charlie who was concerned about Harry, and Charlie caught Santa's eye, and mouthed, "I'll take him to wash up for the party.". Santa nodded subtly, and pulled back, "Alright, Harry?". Harry nodded with a small smile, and Santa smiled warmly, "You two better head up to clean yourselves. The party's waiting for you, Harry.".

The boys nodded and grinned, left the stables, with Santa asking Comet, "Do I have to pay out something for someone again?". Comet shook his head, and grunted, "Nope, Santa. Harry actually paid them back. I guess he wanted to be good today.". Santa chuckled and grinned, "Great, that's great to hear. By the way, there's some oats waiting for you in your stall.". Comet smiled so widely that his ears wiggled in happiness, and pranced off excitedly to his stall, leaving Santa to shake his head in amusement, and left the stables, heading down to the workshop where the party is waiting to be started off with Harry and Charlie's arrival soon.


	5. Chapter 5

-3 years later; 2002-

Upon another country, over rolling hills of green, the cool air biting upon the trees and the lakes. Under the dark night sky, a castle stands on a large hillside that lays alongside a large lake, and the torches, candlelight is on upon in the Great Hall of this castle, which is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many, many gatherings of young teenagers to adults has communed to see what's happening tonight as tonight is both a important event and a beloved holiday.

Tonight is Halloween, and the wizards and witches are gathered to await who's representing them in the Triwizard Tournament, a famous yet dangerous event of three challenges. Standing before a large goblet which is spitting out green fire at the top is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He is anticipated to see who will represent his school, yet he's saddened of one thing. Young Harry Potter is not here among the groups of students, as he was taken at the age of 7. He was upset when he invaded the minds of the Dursleys, and knew that his Deputy Headmistress was right all along. He had hoped Harry could have showed up here when he was 11, starting his first year, but all letters to him returned without a reply or anything.

Yet Albus fought Tom Riddle, formerly and presently the Dark Lord Voldemort all these years, killing Quirrell with remorse, and destroying the Diary Horcrux, and a couple of others. He sighed mentally as he remembered everything, then smiled quickly, "Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, tonight we begin the tournament with the picking of our champions to represent us all. We are people, ready to challenge one other in honor, respect, and skill. Are you ready for glory?".

The rafters shook with the shouts, cries, and cheers of all the people. Albus nodded and held out a hand for the Goblet, which burned on, and spat out a piece of parchment. It floated down to Albus's hands, who announced, "For Durmstrang, we have Viktor Krum!". All of the Drumstrang group cheered as a tall, buff dark haired, dark-eyed man came forward, stiffly bowed to Albus, and stood besides the manager of the tournament. Another piece of parchment was spat out, once more came into Albus's hands, who called out, "For Beauxbatons, we have Fleur Delacour!".

The Beauxbatons group cheered as a beautiful, average woman came forward, her dark blue eyes calculating as her silvery-blonde hair billowed behind her as she stood besides Viktor, smiling politely to Albus. One more time as the Goblet spat out another piece of parchment, having Albus catch it, and happily announced, "For Hogwarts, we have Cedric Diggory!".

The students of Hogwarts cheered so loudly as a humble, strong man came forward, his dark hair neat and fair as his grey eyes sparkled in surprise, and nodded to Albus as he proceeded to stand beside his other competitors. Suddenly another piece of parchment was spat out, much to the school's shock and a confused Albus received it, and muttered, "Harry Potter.". Albus licked his lips hopefully as he called again, "Harry Potter!".

A flash of white blinded the school for a few seconds as a shadowed figure fell to the floor, and the figure groaned, "Did Chet crash into me again?". His glasses-free emerald green eyes opened as he rubbed his head of raven black hair, revealing a lightning scar on his forehead. He wore a shimmery green velvet tunic, brown pants, and blue pointy shoes. Yet that's not what the people saw. They saw the figure's ears as slightly curved and pointy which is not normal to them.

He looked around, and spat out, "Crud, Charlie's going to kill me for missing our date. Where in the jingles am I?". Albus came forward, "Are you Harry Potter?".

Harry nodded, "Yeah, where am I?". Albus nodded, and replied, "You are in Hogwarts, somewhere in Scotland.". Harry's eyes widened, and yelled out, "Seriously?". Albus sighed, "I am afraid that I am speaking the truth.".

Harry sighed, "Hold on one second.". He then bought a mini snowglobe from his pocket, and shook it hard. Suddenly, star sparkles appeared, revealing a teenage boy with pointy ears.

"What has you gotten in now, Harry?". the boy murmured. "Bernard, look around.". commented Harry. Bernard looked around, and widened his eyes as he recognized the place and the goblet.

"Oh, jingle bells. Did you feel a pull before you appeared here?". asked Bernard. Harry nodded, "Yeah, I did. Is Charlie looking for me back home?".

Bernard glanced at Harry, "Charlie's the least of your problems. You just got contracted and called into a deadly tournament. Who's the headmaster here?".

"That could be me, Albus Dumbledore at your service, Mr. Bernard.". Albus answered, and Bernard nodded, "I am one of Harry's guardians and magical mentors. I trust Harry couldn't get out of the tournament?".

Albus shook his head, "Rules are rules. He's in a contract.". Bernard frowned, "Fine. But he's representing the Arctic High School, clear?". Albus nodded, "Of course, Mr. Bernard.". Bernard sighed heavily, "Come, Harry, we must get you to learn about the tournament. Boss's not gonna be too happy about this.". He guided Harry as Harry muttered, "Once again, my luck strikes again.". The duo followed Albus as the other champions followed the manager into a side-along chamber room besides the Great Hall, closing the door to the audience of students and adults who whispered and chattered in surprise over the appearance of Harry Potter and his mysterious, strange guardian.


	6. Chapter 6

-2002, Sunday, November 24-

It was the day of the First Task, and a large stadium has been constructed, awaiting the Champions who has been inside the tent besides the stadium. 14 years old Harry Potter grumbled softly as he sat upon a chair as he has been picked for last place, listening to the other Champions' attempts via the manager's descriptions. He was shocked and nervous even after he found out a couple of weeks ago that this task is to fight dragons, and worst of all, they're mother dragons, which horrified Harry to his dislike of Britain even further. He knew no matter what species, cold-blooded or warm-blooded, there's always a mother who will do anything to protect her children.

"Hey, Ry, you're gonna do fine.". commented a voice, and Harry turned around to face his 16 years old boyfriend, Charlie Calvin. Their father was shocked yet very supportive as Harry and Charlie isn't even related at all, just very much in love, which never bothered the boys at all.

"Charlie, I thought you were supposed to be with Pops and Bernard up in the seats.". Harry replied in surprise. Charlie grinned, "I know, I figured you needed a good luck kiss from your charming prince.". Harry chuckled, and came forward, and pulled Charlie forward in his dark blue dress shirt, and despite the four-inch difference between Harry's 5'6" and Charlie's 6', they kissed passionately long until they had to pull back for air.

"Whoa, that was rather awesome, Harry. Did you drink some luck potion or what?". Charlie commented goofily as he took in the feelings from the kiss. Harry snickered, "That was courage, Charlie.". He then swatted Charlie's chest, "Now, head outside, or someone will gonna catch us.". Charlie purred softly as he hugged Harry gently, "Aww, and miss out on that courage? No one's going to catch us off guard.".

A bright flash and the sound of the clicking camera caught their attention, and Harry looked up to see Rita Skeeter who was bugging him earlier, and growled lightly, and clicked his fingers soundly, hearing a scream from Rita as the camera caught fire. "Oh, dear. I hope that wasn't a expensive camera, Skeeter.". Charlie chortled heartily, and commented, "Have I ever told you that I love your magic?". Harry smirked, and then pushed Charlie out of the tent, glaring at Skeeter on the side, "Now you better head back to the guys before they get worried. I love you, Charlie.".

Harry then turned his head around at Skeeter, smirking at Charlie's muffled proclamation, "I love you too, Harry!". Skeeter looked murderous yet horrified as Harry's face turned into a deadly glare at her, "Now if you don't leave me alone, or the other Champions alone either, I will tell the Headmaster and my guardians on you, crystal clear?". Skeeter nodded mutely and left the tent so quickly, and sure enough, there was a puff of dust. Harry shook his head with a snort, "Memo to me: Give Neal a great Christmas gift for the advice.".

Then a call for him came out, and Harry took a deep breath, and exhaled as he came out, and a fair distance away is a very large, and dangerous dragon. He remembered that it was called the Hungarian Horntail, and facts came to him in a minute as he stood quiet and still, staring at the dragon in awe. He then smirked, began to run as he shifted effortlessly into a very large winged Clydesdale horse; his pelt is impossibly snow white, with his mane and tail raven black, and his eyes emerald green.

He flew up, neighing, as he's challenging the dragon who roared furiously and angrily, and his wings opened up, lifting him to fly and chase the horse-boy, yet the horse was too quick for the heavy dragon, and he grew confused as he looked around for Harry who had disappeared into the clouds. The audience was watching, holding their breaths as Bernard, Charlie, and Scott all smiled, knowing that Harry's doing the disappearing trick.

Suddenly, there was a movement upon the ground, and the audience saw Harry, still in his horse form, was tiptoeing with his wings closed, and with a glance up above at the confused, hovering female dragon, Harry sneaked into the nest, shifting back to human, his hands grasping around the goal of the First Task, the Golden Egg. A agitated, furious roar alerted him, and he looked up to see the dragon diving, her eyes fixed upon him and her nest.

"Oh, jingle bells!". Harry exclaimed in surprise as he ran out of the nest, screaming, "I hate trouble!". The dragon roared again, chasing him until a chain loop caught her by the neck, stopping her in mid-flight as Harry half-jumped, half dived into the Hospital Tent. He landed upon the floor, the Golden Egg clutched in his hands, and looked around to see the other Champions staring at him in astonishment and shock as he got up shakily. "I'm going to black out. Cheers, mates, and good night.". Harry commented casually before he fainted backwards into his cot, blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

-2002, Christmas Night, Wednesday, December 25th-

Harry stood nervously in his bottle green robes as he waited for his boyfriend. He only hoped that Charlie's feeling better as he has been moody and throwing up food occasionally in the weekend mornings when Charlie visited Harry at the North Pole or vice versa when Harry's visiting at Charlie's house. Harry is so happy for (Pops) Santa as he found his wife in Charlie's principal last night which was shocking to the boy, yet he accepted it easily enough when he realized that he's gonna have a mom in his home ever since he lost his first mother, Lily Potter that fateful Halloween night years ago.

"Am I late, Harry?". replied a soft voice, and Harry smiled as he recognized Charlie's voice. He turned around, saying, "No, you're just in..time.". He froze still as he stared upon his boyfriend, who's dressed in lovely turquoise blue robes. His soft brown eyes sparkled happily at Harry, grinning nervously, his dark brown hair combed over on one side.

"Wow, you look very handsome, Charlie. Did Bernard pick those for you?". asked Harry. Charlie chuckled as he walked on to Harry, shrugging, "Yeah, he kinda did. You're very cute in those robes, Ry.". Harry blushed lightly and kissed him on the lips gently. "You're looking better. You alright?". He asked curiously.

Charlie nodded, "Dad gave me some medicine. I am feeling good for tonight.". Harry grabbed Charlie's arm, "Then, come on. The Yule Ball is waiting for us.". Charlie smiled, as he walked among Harry, coming down the stairs together from the hall landing. One of the head managers announced, "The Champion of Arctic High School, Harry Potter and his consort, Charlie Calvin!".

Harry and Charlie had never such a spectacular sight even through the celebrations at the North Pole came close. They enjoyed the dancing portion better than they thought, after laughing at a ingenious prank by a couple of twins, they sat down, proceeding to eat. "Who knew that balls still exist?". Charlie asked with a smirk. Harry chuckled, "At least the food isn't too bad.". He grabbed a couple of snacks, ate them casually as he looked around to watch the other people dance or chat.

Charlie nodded to agree, "That's true, through you got to admit that the cookies back north is way better than this.". He pulled a face at the fudge cookie he was holding into. Harry snickered at Charlie's face, and drank some butterbeer which he rather liked, and can rather say that butterbeer's number 2 on his list with hot chocolate as number 1. Charlie got up, finishing up a drink and asked, "What do you say for another dance, Ry?". Harry smiled, "Alright, but for a few minutes.". He grasped Charlie's hand and got up, and went into the dance floor, and Charlie soon went into a waltz, with Harry chuckling, "Who taught you the waltz?".

"Mom did. I knew you wanted this night to be romantic despite myself being not normal these past days we were together, so I asked her to teach me.". Charlie replied. Harry then grinned, pulled him into a passionate kiss, and pulled back to see Charlie looking dazed. "You're my charming prince no matter if you're sick or sappy.". Harry replied as he pounced on his toes. Charlie grinned as he refocused back. "And you're my magical wizard.".

Harry laughed lightly, and commented, "I am curious about the garden outside, wanna take a walk?". Charlie nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good.". He then walked with Harry outside into the garden which is beautiful and mysterious. Harry frowned as he took a close look at the lights, recognizing that the lights are actually fairies who are frozen still, and he licked his lips as he clicked his fingers, unfreezing the fairies, who is actually happy to be free, and they flitted around Harry and Charlie who was awed by the fairies as they played with their hair, sitting upon their shoulders, or kissing/touching their noses.

Charlie laughed, "This is really cool, playing with fairies.". Harry grinned as his fingers played as a jumping board for a couple of fairies, "More than cool, this is awesome.". Charlie nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend on that comment, then grabbed his mouth as he quickly darted to some bushes, the sound of puking reached Harry's ears. Harry instantly got worried, leaving the fairies as he came to Charlie's side, rubbing his back. "Charlie, you alright?".

"Gotcha to be that fudge cookie that's messing me up.". Charlie groaned miserably. "The medicine's not working.". Harry muttered. "I heard there's a hospital wing here. Got to ask somebody where that is. The nurse can find out what's making you sick.". He rustled Charlie's hair softly as Charlie got up slowly and shakily. "Okay, Harry.".

They went back into the castle, with Harry asking one of the professors. "Excuse me, professor, where's the hospital wing? Charlie's not feeling well.".

Professor Flitwick gasped, "Oh, dear. I cannot guide you as I have to keep a eye on the students here, but I can get a prefect to help get you two to the hospital wing. Mr. Turner, come here. Mr. Potter and Mr. Calvin needs to go to the hospital.".

Marcus Turner, the perfect nodded, "Yes, professor. Come on, guys. I know where it is.". Harry smiled in relief as Charlie leaned heavily upon Harry's shoulders, walking alongside. In a few minutes, the boys got to the Hospital Wing. "Alright, Madam Pomfrey is always inside. I hope you're getting better soon, Calvin.". replied Marcus.

Charlie smiled, "The name's Charlie. Thanks.". Marcus grinned, "Mine's Marcus.". He nodded and left the duo who looked at each other. Harry replied, "It's okay, Charlie. You got me. Pomfey is a professional.". He then opened the doors. "Madam Pomfrey, hello?". A soft, matronly voice responded, "Is that you, Harry Potter?". A plump, kindly-looking, and strict woman came out of her office, smiling with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Madam, but I am not the one who's unwell. My boyfriend here, his name is Charlie Calvin. He threw up earlier, and did the same days ago, and I am heck as worried about him.". Harry replied as he guided Charlie to a bed, sitting him down. "Harry, I'll be fine soon enough.". Charlie grumbled. Pomfrey tutted, "Mr. Calvin, we'll have to see about that once I find out what's ailing you. Now, have you tried to take medicine?".

Charlie nodded, "Yes, I did, but it doesn't seem to be working right.". Pomfrey nodded, "I see. Can I please do a magical scan upon you? It doesn't hurt at all, just a warm tingle, that's all. Mr. Potter experienced it himself.". Charlie looked over at Harry, who nodded, "Yeah, I did. She's absolutely right. You're gonna be fine.". Charlie sighed heavily and smiled at Pomfrey, "Okay, go ahead.". Pomfrey smiled gently, and cast the scan from her wand, as a parchment appeared out of thin air, and once the scan was done, Pomfrey took to read it.

She gasped, blinking not once, not twice, but three times as she checked it over. "Oh, my. I never imagined I'd see this in my years of service.".

Harry asked quickly, "What is it? Is something wrong with Charlie?". Charlie looked worried as he grasped Harry's hand tightly. Pomfrey looked up to the boys, exhaling a breath, realizing this will be the biggest thing to ever happen to these sweet, incredible boys.


	8. Chapter 8

-Inside the Hospital Wing-

Madam Pomfrey answered, "Mr. Calvin is pregnant.". Silence came, then Harry sputtered, "What?". Pomfrey sighed, "Mr. Potter, your boyfriend is indeed pregnant.".

"I am really having a child?". asked Charlie in shock as he lightly touched his belly. "Twins, Mr. Calvin. It's far too early to tell of the genders, but they are on the way to be healthy. You are a month along.". Came Madam Pomfrey's delighted answer. Harry blinked, "A month along..". Charlie laughed, "It was the night after the First Task. I couldn't remember it all, but we definitely made love.".

Harry then replied, "How is this possible?". Madam Pomfrey smiled softly, "You are a powerful wizard, Mr. Potter, and the magic of your core working together with the magic of Hogwarts must have made Mr. Calvin very susceptible to have twins. May I know of Mr. Calvin's heritage, perhaps his core is part of this miracle?".

Harry and Charlie traded looks, and Charlie spoke, "I am sure Dad will understand once he hears this. I mean, can you imagine him with his own grandchildren?". Harry chuckled, "I bet Carol would be delighted too.". Charlie nodded, and looked toward Madam Pomfrey. "Have you heard of the legendary Santa Claus?".

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Yes, I have, and I very much appreciate his gifts as I truly believe in him. Your point is being..?". Harry answered her, "Santa is Charlie's father.". Madam Pomfrey blinked, and said, "That makes very much sense now as to why Mr. Calvin is sensitive to magic, able to see it all.". Charlie exhaled, "I am shocked yet happy.". Harry kissed him softly.

"It's amazing, Charlie.". He commented lovingly. Madam Pomfrey smiled, "There's a way to make this official. Mr. Potter, as you are one of the champions, you are made a adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, and once Mr. Calvin turns 17, which is the age of a adult in the wizarding world, you can marry Mr. Calvin, but of course, with Santa Claus's permission.".

Charlie widened his eyes, "The twins will be born in wedlock in everybody's eyes, not that I care as I wanted to have a family anyway.". Harry hugged him gently, "I trust you are going to tell the Headmaster and the teachers about this?", asking directly to Madam Pomfrey. She replied, "With your permission, Messers Potter and Calvin.".

The boys traded looks once more, and Charlie spoke, "We will talk to my father first about this, then the Headmaster and the professors will know sooner or later.". Madam Pomfrey nodded, understanding, "Then I do have some potions to help with the occasional morning sickness, and to aid with the growth of the twins. We shall have appointments to check upon you, Mr. Calvin, and within time, we shall find out the genders to your wish.".

The boys smiled widely at that last comment, and so, the boys left the Hospital Wing, with the plans to tell one of the professors that they are heading home for the period of time before the Second Task, and visiting occasionally.


	9. Chapter 9

-The Second Task, February 24th-

Santa Claus, or in his former disguise at the moment, Scott Calvin is sitting in the stands among his wife, Carol Calvin nee Newman and she's also known as Mrs. Claus as well. Bernard, and Curtis was among them as well. They were waiting for Charlie who was visiting the hospital while Harry got ready for the Task, but they are getting heck as worried, for something might be wrong with the twins.

Scott remembered that day when the boys told him the incredible news, and Bernard actually shrieked in surprise when the boys suddenly decided that Bernard is going to be the twins's godfather. It seemed only like yesterday when Harry arrived at the North Pole with Bernard, and he was a shy, always questioning boy, and now Harry is a determined, mischievous, caring young man. And Charlie, Scott remembered how he could always ask for a ride on the sleigh when he was so young, and now, he's sneaking to eat cookies, catching rides on Comet, or being with Harry almost all the time, night or day.

With Scott's permission, the boys told the Headmaster and the other adults in charge, and soon, with next month, it will be Charlie's birthday, and there will be a private ceremony within the North Pole for the boys to be married in. But right now, the Task is starting, and Charlie isn't being found or seen by Scott or the others, and Harry looked quite panicked, then outraged when the manager of the tasks told him and the other Champions of what laid ahead.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! My boyfriend is three months pregnant! I'm gonna kill you when I get back!". Harry yelled furiously, then the bell rang out, forcing Harry to change into another animal, which is not normally seen in Scotland, yet seen usually at the North Pole. He shifted into a large raven black narwhal with his horn blue-white, and disappeared into the lake with the other Champions following instantly behind him in other ways.

Scott and the others caterwauled into the manager, with Scott asking the Headmaster. "Did you know about this?". Albus shook his head, "He never told me. I'd told him about the situation, yet he didn't listen again.".

Scott actually scowled, "You better wish the twins and Charlie are alright, or I'll sue you all for this!". The adults shivered at his tone, even Severus who has gotten used to Scott being jolly and wise. With a record of 10 minutes, Charlie surfaced, holding into the narwhal body of Harry as they got closer to shore, and Harry then shifted back to human, giving Charlie into the hands of Scott and Madam Pomfrey who ran immediately to the boys.

Charlie shivered as he was bundled quickly into layers of blankets, "Are they okay?!". He watched Madam Pomfrey as he asked worriedly, the nurse casting the magical scan, and the parchment appearing in front of her, heaving a breath of relief, "Thank goodness, they're safe and healthy, and oh my, they're actually hugging each other. Looks like they have your instincts to survive and fight, Messers Calvin and Potter.". Charlie sighed heavily, leaning into Harry's arms, rubbing his belly gently.

Harry glared at the manager, "You're very much lucky. From now on, Headmaster, you'll keep a eye on the guy. Pops, can we go home now? I don't even care about the points at this moment.".

Scott nodded, "That could be rather best for Charlie and you. Bernard, you get Curtis home, while I and Carol get the boys home.". Bernard nodded, and grabbed Curtis's arm, and disappeared in familiar star sparkles. With a curt nod to Carol, he hugged Charlie, and disappeared in golden sparkles, with Carol holding into Harry's shoulder, disappearing in golden sparkles as well.

"'Harry was right. You did something very wrong, Crouch.". snarled Reubus Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Everybody else agreed on that right away, knowing the miracle of a child, especially when it is twins within a male carrier, they are very fragile and precious in the wizarding world.


	10. Chapter 10

-The Third Task, June 24-

Harry Potter huffed as he stood with the others, staring at a impossibly huge maze made of grass, and who knows what laid beyond in the maze, is to anybody's imaginations. He was only grateful that his husband, Charlie Calvin-Potter is safely staying at home in the North Pole, being 7 months along, and being with Carol, Harry's new mother, who is also four months pregnant with her and Scott's child. The ceremony in March was wonderful, and the elves actually had a real hangover, overindulging from the butterbeer that Harry bought along to Scott's amusement yet horror. Harry was told permanently: NO ordering butterbeer to the North Pole ever again!

He knew he had to get through this task quickly, as his husband is due in a month, thanks to the potions and magic's work on the twins, as normally mothers: mundane or magical, they have 9 months, but male carriers like Charlie has only 8 months. And he and Charlie was delighted to find out with Madam Pomfrey's help to discover that they are to have a son and a daughter; fraternal twins. Many names has favored the boys' minds and hearts, but they will know what to pick once they see their children for the first time in the flesh.

Harry blinked as a blast sounded, coming from the manager's wand, and as he took first place from the last two tasks, Harry ran off in a sprint, looking around in directions, and soon enough after taking a right and a left, he encountered a Hippogriff, and he shifted into his winged horse form, nickering in a attempt to communicate with the hippogriff as he bowed respectfully. The Hippogriff screeched in a nod, and moved aside to let Harry through, and disappearing into another direction as Harry shifted back to normal.

"At least he has some respect like the wolves back home.". Harry muttered. He then ran up ahead, then taking a left, confronting a creature called the Sphinx. "Young wizard, you may not pass until you answer a riddle from myself.". She replied indifferently.

Harry sighed heavily, and nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Please give the riddle.". She gave a raise of a eyebrow, and said, "I don't have lungs or a chest, but I need air; I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have a mouth, and I don't like water. What am I?". Harry blinked and bit his lips in thought as he paced back and forward for a few minutes, until Harry got it.

"Milady, my answer is Fire.". Harry answered quickly and politely. The Sphinx actually smiled, "You may pass, young wizard, well done.". She hustled to the side, letting Harry go through. Harry nodded with a smile, and sprinted forward, and grinned as he saw the trophy, and ran, grabbing it quickly in a hop, landing upon the ground, when he felt something tugging behind his belly button, and he then disappeared instantly.

He landed clumsily, losing the trophy into the ground, and finding himself in a creepy cemetery, and got tense, feeling something, no, someone's coming for him. He dodged a spell, and clicked his fingers, freezing a pudgy man, and he snorted, recognizing the man immediately from his faint memories. "Hello, Wormy, or should I say Peter?". Harry sneered as he came closer.

"Is that the voice of the boy I almost destroyed years ago?". sounded out a weak, taunting voice, and Harry narrowed his eyes, coming forward to see a cauldron, and inside it, is a disgusting, baby-man thing. Harry snarled loudly, "Voldemort.". He very much remembered the red eyes of the man who killed his parents, and exhaled a breath.

Merely 15 minutes later, Harry reappeared back with the Trophy, and a very alive Peter Pettigrew at his feet, glaring at the Headmaster and the Minister. "As I am Lord Potter and very much an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World, I demand you give this disgusting man a trial immediately. I know he betrayed my parents, and not Sirius Black who's rightfully my godfather who has given his oath to protect me many years ago.". Harry then nodded to himself, and gave the Trophy to Cedric Diggory, "Here you go. I don't need this showpiece, just my family, and hopefully my godfather as well.".

He then walked to Scott, who smiled proudly with Bernard besides him. "You want me or Bernard to take you home?". Harry smirked, "Bernard, please take me home. Pops, can you make sure that traitor gets the trial, and let me know about Sirius, alright?".

Scott grinned widely, "Of course, son. You just go home to be with Charlie. I will be home in a while, maybe late for dinner.". Harry nodded and he, Bernard vanished in star sparkles while Scott glanced at everyone, "Well, shall we? You heard my son-in-law.".


	11. Chapter 11

-Epilogue, 2003, Christmas Night-

Harry sat upon a cushioned wooden chair, bundled in two layers through a warming charm was cast on himself. He could hardly believe what has happened over the past 6 months.

Sirius Black was given a trial, right after Peter Pettigrew was marched into the Veil, and Sirius's now being nursed in St. Mungo's, though he has been visited by Harry and the gang occasionally, and then there was the day, which was only two days before Harry's birthday, which was July 29th, the birth of his and Charlie's twins.

Their daughter revealed to have dark brown hair, with emerald green eyes. She's beautifully cute, and her name is Katherine Sophia Calvin-Potter; Kate for short. And their son, he revealed to have bright brown eyes, and raven black hair. Such a heartbreaker already, and his name is Robert Prescott Calvin-Potter; Robby for short.

Then there was Bernard's retirement, which he was both sad and happy, but he got a place with Laura and Neal, pretending to be their foster child as he looks like 12, or 13 years old, becoming human with the memories of the North Pole intact. Little Lucy was delighted to be a visitor of the North Pole so often as Laura and Neal helped with Charlie's situation back then. Curtis then became head elf.

Then there was yesterday of Carol and Scott's child's birth right on Christmas Eve. Harry's little stepbrother-in-law, Buddy Nicholas Calvin-Claus is so adorable, having bright blue eyes, and blonde hair, and there was the transformation of Jack Frost, thanks to Lucy's famous hug. Harry smiled as he remembered all the years and the memories, and looking down at a big album book in his lap, opening up to reveal the first picture, which was of him as a baby, being held and hugged by his real parents, James Charlus Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans.

He sighed deeply as he watched his parents move in the unique picture, and a warm voice spoke, "Mind if I sit besides you, son?". Harry looked over to see Santa in his full suit. "Hey, Pops. Nah, come sit down. It's a beautiful night.". Scott chuckled warmly, "I have to agree with you on that. The stars looks very bright tonight. Is Charlie and the kids asleep already?".

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they are. I was just thinking out here.". Scott nodded, and glanced at the picture, "Is that..?". Harry smiled, "My real parents. You know I bet they would've loved to meet ya.".

"Really?". Scott asked curiously. Harry nodded. "You know that dream-memory thing you had with the Secret Santa?". he asked out loud. Scott tilted his head quietly, as he told the story to everyone, including Harry this afternoon. Harry was shocked himself that he was a student of Hogwarts, abused by his relatives forever, had two best friends, and married a witch, and oh, he also battled Voldemort who was all of himself again.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had one too, yet it was different. It was back on the day which I brought Wormtail alive to the Wizarding World. When I was gone, I was in the graveyard like I told you all, but there was something I never told you either. I was taken off guard for merely a second, and I was killed..". Scott's eyes widened in horror yet awe as Harry explained..all..

 _Harry looked around as he appeared in the courtyard outside Santa's workshop, and to his shock, there was nobody around, except for him, and a strange-looking mass shaped like a worm-like baby cuddling under a bench. "Where is everybody? What happened to me?". Harry asked out loud. "Oh, Harry, you are in limbo, my son.". replied a bell-like, loving voice, and Harry froze to his feet, exhaling as he then was able to move around, and face a person who Harry'd never thought to see again, his mother, Lily Potter._

 _Her fiery crimson red hair was wavy and long, contrasting with her bright emerald green eyes, the eyes whose Harry held in looks. "M-mom, is that you?". Lily smiled sadly as tears showed up at the sides of her eyes, "Yes, my son. It's me, honey.". She slowly walked to Harry, and then hugged him, causing Harry to freeze for a second then tearfully hug back, sobbing softly, "Mama."._

 _"Oh, my Harry. How you've grown. You look like your father, yet you have my eyes and my cheekbones.". Lily sniffed softly as she pulled back gently, taking a deep look at her son. Harry smiled softly, then looked down softly. "I guess you wanted me to marry a girl or something.". Lily shook her head as her hand gently tilted Harry's chin up, "Honey, we're so proud of you. A husband, two children awaiting to be born, a adoptive father, and mother, and much more. Harry, you've done so much, growing up with magic. You are our incredible, handsome, loving son, and we couldn't be happier than now and then."._

 _Harry grinned widely, and then looked around, "Where's Dad?". Lily smiled bittersweetly, "It wasn't enough room for all of us to come see you, but know this, your father was so happy to see your animagus forms, as he was one, in the form of a stag.". Harry smiled, then frowned, "All of you, what do you mean by that?". Lily chuckled warmly. "You see, when we were attacked that night, I was pregnant with your sibling at the time, and it was a shock when James and I found our unborn child to be actually a child in Heaven, living with us.". Harry widened his eyes in shock as Lily then called over, beckoning a small, petite child with bright hazel eyes, and dark auburn red hair in a ponytail._

 _"Harry, say hello to your kid sister, Sophia Lillian Potter.". Lily introduced the child who smiled shyly at her big brother. Harry leaned forward, smiling as Sophia clearly looks like their mother with James's eyes, and cheekbones. "Hi, Sophia, I am your big brother, Harry.". Sophia giggled, and suddenly hugged Harry, "Mommy told me about you, Harry.". Harry gently hugged Sophia, having the urge to kiss her hair softly. "I bet, Sophia. Charlie would've loved you, and you, Mom.". Harry glanced at Lily who nodded understandingly._

 _"I guess I have to go with you, huh?". Harry muttered as he sadly looked around. Lily shook her head, "Honey, you can actually go back. You have a choice, and there's also something I have to tell you as well.". Harry looked at her in surprise as Lily then proceeded to explain._

Harry concluded, "It took merely a minute in the real world, as I lasted like a hour in limbo. I returned back, and killed something very horrible, and bought Wormtail, as you have known then.". Scott exhaled a breath in surprise, unknowing that Harry intentionally killed Voldemort in Fiendfyre, which is powerful, deadly fire, killing off all the Horcruxes near and far. Scott then nodded, "So, that's why you did Kate's middle name in honor of your long-lost kid sister. I have wondered about that one as Charlie did Robby's middle name in honor of me which made sense at the time.".

Harry nodded with a smile, "Yeah. So, you know now. Whew, now I am tired.". Scott smiled, "Me too. I am in need of hot chocolate myself. You coming in a minute, Harry?".

Harry grinned softly, "I will be behind you in a minute, just need to grab the book.". Scott nodded, and asked, "Oh, and I forgot to ask you something. Are you happy about all of this?".

Harry chortled, and laughed, "Are you kidding? This is the best wish ever since I came here all these years ago! I have a family, friends, and magic. I am the happiest boy in the world right now!". Scott had never looked so proud before this moment, and he hugged Harry softly, "And I am happy to have you as my son. Looks like we had our wishes to have come true.". He then nodded, and left, leaving Harry to smile at Scott's back, and then turned to grab his album book, glancing up to see the stars. "I love you, guys. I will never forget you, ever.". His eyes widened in surprise as three stars twinkled strongly, and Harry grinned, recognizing that his parents and sister are saying that they love him too.

"Ry, honey, it's getting cold out, are you coming inside?". Charlie asked softly as he came into the office, seeing that the balcony doors are open. Harry responded, "Yes, love. I am coming in. Just taking in a last look at the stars.". He then turned around, closing the balcony doors, knowing that he never regretted to making the best wish he had ever done that fateful Christmas years ago. Up above, the stars and the Northern Lights beamed and brightened up the sky as if they're having a dance.


End file.
